volviendo con Rose Tyler
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Ten que pasa la Navidad con Twelve y Donna se reencuentra con Rose Tyler.


- ¿Qué tal estás? Preguntó Donna al Doctor.

- Bien.

- ¿La echas de menos?

- ¿Quién?

- Sabes muy bien quien.

- No.

- ¿No?

- Así es Donna. No la echo de menos. Es mejor así.

- Bueno. Perdona por preguntar.-Evidentement Donna no creía una sola palabra de lo que le acababa de decir su amigo.

- No pasa nada.-miró al vacío y volvió a accionar los mandos de la TARDIS. Él era el Décimo Doctor, ella era Donna su mejor amiga y ambos viajaban de nuevo juntos por un día en una cabina azul acompañados de otro hombre que también era ahora el Doctor pero en su duodécima encarnación, es decir el ultimo de todos.-Vamos a pasarlo bien durante este viaje. Si me disculpáis me voy a descansar un rato.-Y dejando al nuevo Doctor al mando de la cabina azul, se fue.

- No la ha olvidado y la sigue echando de menos. Diria incluso que la sigue amando. ¿Que opinas?

- Si os conozco como si fuerais mis hijos. No me engañáis. Que tú que nunca la has conocido me digas que no la echas de menos pues me lo puedo llegar a creer pero de él, no.

- Donna, recuerda que somos la misma persona, con un diferente cuerpo. Lo que yo pienso ahora, lo piensa él. Y ahora mismo sabe que tú sabes que se muere por volver a verla.

- Y qué puedo hacer.

- Habla con él. A ti te escuchará.

- ¿Tú la echas de menos?

- En parte si pero no he compartido parte de mi vida con ella.

- Tampoco la has compartido conmigo.

- Es diferente.

- Ya. Bueno voy a hablar con él.

Donna se adentró en los pasillos de la TARDIS, por mucho que la decoración hubiese cambiado sabía dónde encontrarlo.

- Doctor, ve a verla.

- No quiero.

- Sí que quieres. A mí no me engañas.

Miró a Donna resoplando. Por desgracia su amiga tenìa razon. En el fondo quería ir a ver a Rose Tyler aunque fuesen 5 minutos. Lo necesitaba.

- Y que haces de John.

- Lo entenderá.

- Donna, siempre ves las cosas del lado bueno.

- Si. Es la única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo de locos.

- Eres increible. Menos mal que estás qui.

- Gracias.

- De nada pero no es tan fácil. Perdóname pero quiero estar solo. Esta situación duele demasiado.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que no decidas ir a verla. Y olvídate de John.

- Ya veo que mi otro yo del futuro piensa como tú.

- Pues sí y tiene razón.

- Ve a buscarla y pasa el día con ella.

Salió corriendo y se fue a la sala principal de la TARDIS

- Badwolf bay. ¡Allons-y!

- Donna, no sé qué poder tienes con nosotros pero siempre acabamos escuchándote.

- Salvé el mundo, recuérdalo.

- Si pero aun así te escuchamos siempre.

- Porque soy la única que os puede parar los pies. Y eso lo sabéis.

Ambos doctores se miraron. Sabían que Donna tenía razón. Emprendieron viaje hasta Noruega. El Décimo Doctor tenía conexión con la Bahía del Lobo Malo porque John que vivía con Rose Tyler, era de ella de quienes habían estado hablando, era su yo humano, un hombre con los mismos pensamientos, mismos recuerdos, mismo carácter que el pero sin los dos corazones. Un Doctor humano nacido de una meta crisis entre su mano cortada y Donna.

- Ya hemos llegado. Os dejo.

- Suerte.

- Gracias.-Salió de la TARDIS y ahí estaba. No dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Te vas a quedar plantado ahí todo el día?

- Hola Rose. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Mucho. ¿Cuánto tenemos?

- Unos minutos, unas horas. No más. No lo sé.

- Pues no sé dame un abrazo un beso, haz algo.

- Te olvidas de John.

- John es tú y tu eres el. No te preocupes. Si él no hubiese querido por mucho que sois la misma persona, yo no estaría aquí.

- Rose, no sé porque he venido. Lo siento.

Rose se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la boca. El Décimo Doctor quiso huir muy lejos pero no pudo. Dejó que Rose Tyler le besara y se olvidó de todo. De John, de la TARDIS, de Donna, del Duodécimo Doctor y sobre todo el tiempo. Ahora mismo le daba todo igual. Estaba con Rose Tyler.

- Gracias Rose. Me ha venido muy bien este beso.

- Ya ves. Supongo que la ostia te la habrá dado Donna.

- Bueno no físicamente pero sí. Que adorables sois las dos.

- Lo sé y supongo que Donna también lo sabe. Sé que estás pasando el día con ella y con la última de tus regeneraciones. Me lo ha dicho John. ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien pero cuando deje de estar contigo, tendré que irme de nuevo al más allá.

- No pienses en esto y por favor no te pongas triste. Lo vamos a pasar genial tu y yo. Y así fue…

Y llego la hora de despedirse. Estas horas juntas no las iba a olvidar nunca. Rose Tyler tampoco…

- John, cuídamela mucho. Sé que lo vas a hacer. Y cuídate tú también. Nunca podré agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer por mí. Gracias.

- De nada-dijo John su yo humano mirando a Rose Tyler.

- Adiós Rose. Adiós John- Entró en la TARDIS.-Nos vamos. Se acabó.-Donna no dijo nada, sabía que era mejor así. Dentro de un par de horas su amigo ya no estaría aquí, volvería al mas allá donde van cuando se regeneran. Llegaron a Londres.

- ¿Nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas?- Y Donna se fue con su amigo, uno del pasado y otro del presente pero al fin de cuenta su mismo amigo con dos cuerpos diferentes. Uno dentro de unas horas se convertiría en un recuerdo, mientras que con el otro volvería a viajar por el espacio y el tiempo…

- Donna, me alegro de haber pasado el día contigo, gracias a ti por el regalo que me has hecho. Volver a ver Rose es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-Y girándose hacia el otro Doctor- Cuídamela y escúchala. Siempre te dará buenos consejos. Salió de la TARDIS y se alejó para siempre o no. ¿Quién sabe?

Donna y su amigo pero con nuevo aspecto entraron en casa y se fueron a la colina donde encontrarían a su abuelo. Pronto iban a vivir otras aventuras.


End file.
